This invention generally relates to air compressors, and more particularly to an interface apparatus which permits non-electronically controlled air compressors to be controlled by a microprocessor-based electronic controller, or microcontroller.
Significant advancements have been achieved in the field of electronic control devices for air compressors. These electronic control devices may include state of the art microprocessor-based compressor controllers or compressor microcontrollers, and microprocessor-based air compressor sequencers. Both the compressor microcontrollers and the microprocessor-based air compressor sequencers may perform a multitude of compressor control functions.
It is known to operably connect a plurality of compressor microcontrollers to a microprocessor-based compressor sequencer to significantly increase the operational effectiveness and the efficiency of a plurality of microprocessor controlled air compressors in a compressed air distribution system. However, to date, non-electronically controlled air compressors have been unable to achieve such operational benefits. The microprocessor-based compressor sequencers have been unable to directly connect to the non-electronically controlled compressors because these compressors have lacked the requisite electronic circuitry.
In compressed air distribution systems, such as those designed to furnish compressed air to a variety of remote utilization sites in an industrial environment, the use of multiple air compressors to supply the distribution system with air under pressure is commonplace. The compressor units are generally cycled on or off, i.e. loaded or unloaded, as a function of the demand placed on the compressed air system. Heretofore, non-electronically controlled compressors have been sequenced and controlled by an apparatus which includes a series of mechanical or electro-mechanical relays.
Presently, it is common for a single industrial compressed air distribution system to include both compressors which are controlled by state of the art microcontrollers, and compressors which are controlled by the mechanical or electro-mechanical compressor control systems. Therefore, in such compressed air distribution systems there is a need to employ two types of compressor sequencing devices. This, of course, increases overhead costs and reduces operational efficiencies by preventing the plurality of different air compressors from being completely integrated into the compressed air distribution system.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present air compressor distribution systems. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.